


斗牛士之歌

by owakoblack



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owakoblack/pseuds/owakoblack
Summary: 国设，采用人名。这回是纯粹的葡西。葡/萄/牙=佩德鲁，西/班/牙=安东尼奥故事发生在现代的塞维利亚。佩德鲁来观看安东的斗牛表演，但是看不下去中途退场了。表演结束后，佩德鲁在后台的更衣室将安东驯服了。有肉。
Relationships: Portugal/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	斗牛士之歌

九月末的塞维利亚依然是那么炎热。佩德鲁坐在挤满观众的斗牛场遮荫的那一面，但是汗珠依然不停地滴落。  
此时在斗牛场上，斗牛士的一举一动正牵动着在场所有人的心跳与呼吸：他一身金红色的光之衣，手中拿着鲜红的斗篷，下面隐藏着长剑，正向他冲来的是一头比他体积大两倍的公牛，背上已经被插了三个花标，但是力量丝毫不减。公牛穿过红色斗篷的一瞬间，斗牛士纤细的腰灵敏地一扭，紧贴的翘臀与公牛锋锐的角尖擦身而过。刚才还秉着呼吸的人们瞬间喘了一口气，紧接着，全场响起了热烈的掌声，西班牙人的热情让无形的空气掀起一阵又一阵热浪，金秋的塞维利亚真是热疯了！  
全场人都在欢呼——除了佩德鲁。他像从大西洋吹来的一阵凉风，当周围都热火朝天的时候，只有他仍然可以坐在位置上一动不动，保持温柔的微笑。“安东尼奥，咱们走着瞧。”他轻轻地哼了一声，缓缓站起来，然后优雅地从座无虚席的看台挤了出去。

长达两个小时的斗牛表演结束后，大汗淋漓的安东犹如喝醉酒一般摇摇晃晃地走进自己后台的更衣室。就在他拉开门帘的一瞬间，他看到佩德鲁居然在等着他。  
“瞧你这幅狼狈的样子，安东尼奥。”佩德鲁完全没有上去扶这个虚脱得快摔倒（尤其是见到佩德鲁）的斗牛士的意思，依然双手交叉靠墙站着，笑容比任何时候都要灿烂。  
“佩德鲁？你、你怎么在这里？”安东摇摇晃晃地走到佩德鲁身边的一张沙发椅，正要坐下去，不料佩德鲁一抬脚就轻易地将椅子向后挪了一点，如果不是安东双臂及时撑着椅扶手，他很可能一屁股坐在地上。“佩德鲁，我快摔死了，能不能扶我一下？”  
“你看看，你坐到地上了吗？没坐到地上要我怎么扶你起来呀？”  
安东低头看了一下自己，发现屁股还差一厘米就及地了，真是有惊无险。“啊哈哈哈，你说的没错，我一定是累坏了，有点晕头转向呢……”他用手臂使劲撑起沙发椅扶手，双脚挣扎着想站起来，但是沙发椅却向他倒下——正在这时候，佩德鲁及时伸出双手从安东腋下抓住他的双臂，将他整个人提起来，然后又扔到沙发椅上。  
佩德鲁弓起一条腿撑开安东的双腿，叉着腰从上至下俯视这个瘫倒在沙发椅的西班牙人。“你看你，天还没黑就喝得酩酊大醉了。身上还沾了血，是不是和人打架了呀？”  
“佩德鲁，你这样问我，我还以为这里不是斗牛场，而是酒吧呢！你刚才没看到我和小牛儿打架吗？”安东举起双手放头上，摆出牛角的样子，“ushi~~ushi~~~”  
“你还敢承认呀，安东~你这样做，对得起小牛儿吗？”  
“可是斗牛是西班牙的传统呀。今晚我们可以吃牛耳啦，好喜欢你做的菜呢，佩德鲁~”  
“我不是说了很多次吗，斗牛是多么残忍和危险的事情呀。你看你，”佩德鲁突然将安东拉起来搂进怀里，然后一只手摸上斗牛士的大腿内侧，“衣服都被撕破了，受伤了可不好。”他微微皱了一下眉头。  
“我有受伤吗？”安东低头看一下自己紧身裤的裂缝，笑了，“这是因为我动作太大扯裂的，我没有被牛蹭到啦~你不会担心我吧，佩德鲁？”  
“……这还用问吗。”佩德鲁放在安东大腿上的手此时碰到了安东两股之间的凸起，于是小声说了一句，“看来是相当激烈的战斗呢。”  
“什么？”安东睁着又圆又亮的双眼看从身后抱着他的葡萄牙人。  
“既然你不听我的话，就要好好惩罚你一下。”佩德鲁突然使劲按了一下那块凸起，使得安东下意识地叫了一声，然后用力脱下安东沾上牛血的金红色短外套——光之衣太贴身了，再加上因为汗水变得沾湿，要扒下斗牛士的战服可不简单。  
褪去短外套的安东上身是一件白色的衬衫，背带吊起连着高腰封的紧身裤，胸前和下胸围各自系着黑色的带子，这一系列的设计都是为了让光之衣更贴身，将斗牛士的细腰与翘臀凸显出来，也只有像安东这样迟钝的人才感受不到设计师深深的恶意。  
不难想象，喜欢捉弄安东的佩德鲁此时露出了坏坏的笑容，一手握住安东纤细的腰身，另一只手从他直挺的背部一路向下滑去，停留在那被丝绸般光滑的衣料紧紧包裹的翘臀部位，掂量了一下面团般柔软的肉，然后狠狠地揉捏。  
“……嗯！”安东仰起头，抽动了一下腰部。  
看到对方有反应了，佩德鲁得寸进尺地一口气将白衬衫从背带下面抽走，瞬间沾着汗水的光亮小麦色皮肤暴露在空气中，然而Y字型的背带仍然夹紧了他厚实的胸肌，高腰封托起他的双乳，两颗粉红色乳头高耸着，仿佛正等着被人爱抚。果然，佩德鲁双手捏上那两颗待熟的果实，时轻时重地揉搓，直到他们变成诱人的深红色。  
“穿这么性感，是想诱惑谁呢？”佩德鲁低下头，从安东的耳背轻轻往下亲吻至他细长的脖子。  
“当然是给佩德鲁看呀，你不是说喜欢看我穿斗牛士的服装吗？嗯……”感受到佩德鲁温热的气息，变得敏感的肌肤让他开始呻吟起来。  
“只有我看到你这个样子吗？”  
“……你是说穿衣服的时候？嗯……裁缝帮我穿上的，他也……啊~~~”安东闭上眼睛享受佩德鲁落在他身上的每一个吻，但是此刻亲吻忽然停止了。  
“他也看到了是吧？还摸了你。”  
“那是呀……别停下来嘛，佩德鲁~”安东扭过头渴望地看着身后的葡萄牙人。  
“安东，你一点都不乖呀。”尽管佩德鲁脸上保持着笑容，内心的怒火让他产生无比大的力量，卸下束缚安东胸部的背带后，使劲一扯高腰封，居然崩掉了腰部所有的纽扣，然后在使劲往下扯紧身裤，紧贴的裤子让他感觉像在扒牛皮，然而还是很顺畅地给他一口气脱到了安东的脚踝。  
“你说你下面穿的是啥，安东？”  
安东低头看自己的下身，被褪去紧身裤之后只剩下一条黑色的半透明丝绸连裤袜，大腿内侧还破了个洞。在佩德鲁炽热（怒火中烧）的双眼注视之下，安东终于感到羞耻，不好意思地用双手遮挡自己的胯部。“黑、黑丝连裤袜……”安东红着脸，老实回答佩德鲁的问题。  
“你这个样子，也被裁缝看到了吗？”佩德鲁站到安东眼前，拉开斗牛士遮挡的双手，紧盯着他凸起的胯部——傲然勃起的阳具撑起黑丝，让其变成透明的肉色。  
“是、是呀……那是没办法的事情……”  
“内裤都不穿，你真的是一点都不乖呀~”佩德鲁的笑容越来越灿烂，然而安东可以看到他额头上的青筋。当佩德鲁挽起衣袖压上来的时候，安东害怕得闭起双眼。  
待安东再次睁开眼睛，他发现自己的双手被佩德鲁迅速用刚才脱下的黑色领带捆绑着，更可怕的是，他勃起多时的分身也被缠上了黑色的腰带。  
“这样两条带子都派上用场了呢~”佩德鲁笑着，一只手伸进安东大腿内侧的破洞，将其撑大至臀部，然后将一根手指伸入洞穴。  
“啊呀~~~”感到沾着温热润滑液的手指进入自己，安东激动地叫了一声。  
“我要让你记住今天的教训，看你下次还敢不敢。”稍微扩张了一下安东的甬道，佩德鲁解开自己的裤拉链，一口气将阳具插入安东体内。  
“哇啊啊~~~”还没充分适应外来物的安东失声大叫。他拼命扭动被捆绑的身体，试图挣脱这个人的拥抱，却被佩德鲁搂着腰部整个人抱起来，悬在半空中。  
佩德鲁挺起腰，开始用力地顶撞安东的洞穴，使其像气球一样在空中被抛上又落下，这样的体位需要攻花费不少气力，但是可以更深更有力地抽插受的甬道，让受得到更多的快感。果然，才被顶撞了两三下，安东就喊得像快断了气，可是佩德鲁继续不以为然地将他紧扣在怀里抽插，直到安东的热泪开始淌下，佩德鲁才对他说话：“快说，下次还敢不敢？”  
“可是……斗牛是我们的传统……而且，佩德鲁喜欢看我穿……”安东抽抽搭搭地哭着。  
“那么，你下身的这根带子今晚回家前都不能取下来哦~”佩德鲁游刃有余地笑着，突然向前一弯腰，就将安东整个人向后弯成彩虹的形状，使其脑袋在快碰及地面的一瞬间又将其抱起举在半空中。这样突如其来像过山车一样的巨大起落让安东不禁惊呼，一直在他体内的佩德鲁的阳具瞬间位置变换，让他几乎失控地攀到高潮，然而缠在他分身上的黑色带子束缚着他，让他无法发泄欲望。  
“放开我啊，佩德鲁……~~~嗯嗯嗯~~~”安东哭着求饶，他再也忍受不住了。  
“那你说，下次还敢不敢呢？”  
“那是我们的传统，我怎么能……”  
“那好。”佩德鲁又一次给安东下腰，又迅速将他带回半空中。  
“啊啊啊~~~！！！”瞬间，他的脑袋一片空白，他的精神达到了高潮，然而身体仍然被牢牢束缚着无法释放，让他产生一阵又一阵幻觉上的疼痛。“嗯……我再也、不敢了……饶了我吧……”他全身失去了力气，在佩德鲁怀里失禁地抽搐着。  
“乖，这才是我的安东~嗯……啊~~~”佩德鲁也在安东体内达到了高潮，同时，他解开束缚怀里人分身的那条带子，瞬间晶莹的白浊默默地从顶端流淌出来。  
精疲力尽的斗牛士被小心翼翼放到沙发椅上，佩德鲁俯下身子，在他躺着汗珠的身上落下温柔的吻。“你以后在家穿给我看就可以了嘛~”  
安东乖乖地点了点头。  
“辛苦了，可爱的安东~”佩德鲁怜悯地捧起安东的脸庞，轻轻地替他擦掉泪珠。“作为奖励，今晚我就给你做一顿大餐吧，你想吃什么呀？”  
“嗯……辣椒牛耳？”  
“……再说一遍？”佩德鲁笑着捏了一下安东潮红的脸蛋。  
“啊，随便什么都可以啦，佩德鲁的厨艺超赞的！”不知道为什么，安东很怕让这个葡萄牙人生气，也许他真的很爱佩德鲁吧。

（附录：作者画的光之衣穿着方法，有参考西班牙视频哦。）

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇衍生的插图：https://owakoblack.tumblr.com/post/642519785657319424/how-to-wear-a-suit-of-lighs-iberian-brothers-show


End file.
